super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Deku Link
Deku Link is a fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. He appears as one of three playable variants to Young Link. As well as Young Link and the other Links, Deku Link hails from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64, 2001). In it, (Young) Link is transformed into a Deku known as Deku Link by the mischievous Skull Kid (who is later revealed to be possessed by the evil Majora's Mask) and now, with the help of many other masks, has the task to stop Skull Kid from crashing the moon into Termina within three days. When inhaled by Kirby, the pink guy gains Deku Link's face, hair, cap and the ability to perform Deku Link's Neutral Special Bubble Blast. Attributes Deku Link is Young Link's weakest, yet fastest alternative form. Deku Link's around Kirby's or Pikachu's weight and, thus, should be easy to KO. However, with his Up Special, Deku Link can save himself at times, but not always and has to be quick to fully utilize this advantage. In general, everything with Deku Link's about speed ranking somewhere at the same dashing speed as Pikachu and walking speed of Kirby. He is a rather bad juggler und has almost no move to use for edge-guarding. Moveset *'Neutral Attack - '''Punches his opponent twice and then knee-kicks them flying a bit into the air (one of the few Neutral Attacks to do so), 2%, 2%, 5% *'Forward Tilt - Kicks sidewards, doing litttle knockback, 4% *'Up Tilt - '''Jumps up while spinning around him, small knockback to both sides, 5% *'Down Tilt - 'Gets into a Deku Flower and when the player lets go off the button, jumps back up. When somebody's above him or stands on his flower, he or she shoots into the air, 10% *'Dash Attack - 'Dashes and then does a headbutt when having reached his opponent, knockover, 6% *'Up Smash - 'Charges and headbutts upwards (similar to Mario's), 6% *'Down Smash - 'Jumps, lands on his head and spins, 8%, small knockover *'Forward Smash -''' Kicks sidewards and does a salto, 7%, knockover *'Neutral Aerial - '''Kicks sidewards, 4% *'Forward Aerial - 'Headbutts sidewards, 6%, knockback *'Back Aerial - 'Does a salto and kicks sidewards with both legs, 7%, low knockback *'Up Aerial - 'Jumps a bit higher and spins around doing damage while falling downwards, 5% *'Down Aerial - 'Spins around while shooting downwards like a hornet, 14%, excellent Meteor Smash *'Grab Aerial - 'Uses an extremely long Deku Flower to catch his opponent *'Pummel - 'Headbutts his opponent doing 4% damage each *'Forward Throw - 'Headbutts his opponent one last time with the head knocking his opponent back, medium knockback, 8% *'Back Throw - 'Slams his opponent to the ground, jumps over them, headbutts while doing a salto "throwing" his opponent backwards, 10% *'Up Throw - 'Puts a Deku Flower on his opponent, creates a gust of wind and "throws" him or her into the air, 7% *'Down Throw - 'Throws his opponent beneath him and spins on top of his opponent doing 1% damage each 1/4 second so doing 12% damage awhole *'Floor Back - 'Headbutts forwards while getting back up, 6% *'Floor Front - 'Does a breakdance kick while picking himself up, 6%, knockover *'Edge (>100%) -''' Does a salto getting back onto the stage, knockover, 10% *'Edge (100%+) - '''Headbutts back onto the stage, small knockover, 6% *'Neutral Special Move - Bubble Blast - Charges and shoots a bubble at his opponents, 2% - 35%, if charged, good KOing chance *'Side Special Move - Deku Dance - Spins around himself and spins sidewards (like Deku Link's Sword Spin) - knockover, 8%' *'Up Special Move - Deku Flower Flight '- Takes out two Deku Flowers and is taken straight into the air by a gust of wind, good recovery move, 11% *'Down Special Move - Deku Flower' - Deku Link digs into a Deku Flower and digs through the ground popping up again after four seconds doing 8% damage to everyone above. *'Final Smash -' Fierce Deity - 'puts on the FIerce Deity mask and transforms into a super powerful version of normal Link with the same moves, but invincible and much much stronger Taunts *Up: Takes out Postman's Hat and Keaton Mask, looks at them and put them away again *Down: Whistles a song resembling the song that's played on the stage right now *Side: Does a small dance jumping around twice and doing a sound similar to Birdo Idle Poses *Looks around and then shakes his head disappointed and bored Cheer *Deku Link! *clap* Deku Link *clap* Intro *Flies down onto the stage using a Deku Flower and then gets ready to battle Event Matches *Match of the Masks: Defeat Deku Link, Goron Link and Zora Link as Young Link (your opponents won't switch masks) Costumes *'Red: His cap gets red and his "skin" gains a maroon color *'Blue': His cap gets blue and his "skin" gains a gray, silverish color *'Black': His cap gets black and his "skin" gains a dark brown color *'Yellow': His cap gets yellow and his "skin" gains an ocher color *'White': His cap gets white and his "skin" gains a light gray color Trivia *Back when characters were still able to transform into another character, Deku Link once was able to transform into Goron Link and Zora Link. They even shared one and the same final smash, Fierce Deity Link. It's now Deku Link's. Category:Golden8King Category:Characters Category:Legend of Zelda series Category:Male Category:Heroes